Dead or Alive
by azazemon
Summary: Naruto and Dead or Alive are thrown into one this story. Kasumi lives in Konoha now, but is she still safe from Ayane? Also, with DOATEC destroyed, and Alpha 152 wandering the world, what is to become of Earth while this liquid feline runs free? Pairings.
1. Kasumi

**_Kasumi_**

She ran through the forest at breakneck speed, occasionally looking back at the flickers of bodies that pursued her.

She leapt on a tree branch and jump off just as four shuriken hit the place she just was. She front flipped over another branch just as another shuriken sliced through it, and the ribbon in her hair.

As it fell of her maroon hair was flowing in the wind behind her as she ran.

She looked back one more time to see...no one!

'Perhaps they gave up again.' she thought.

Her head was still turned, so she didn't see Might Guy right in front of her.

She slammed into him and they were both sent sprawling out in front of the gate to the Hidden Leaf Village.

The Village was still rebuilding from Orochimaru's attack, so it wasn't a pretty sight.

Kasumi, trying to regain herself from the impact, slowly began to rise.

She was once again alert when she remembered the ninja chasing her.

As she rose, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma appeared in a circle around her.

"Well, who do we have here?" Kakashi asked.

Before Kasumi could answer, she ducked as a shuriken flew above her, and straight past Kakashi.

"It's an ambush!" Kurenai yelled.

Five ninja jumped out of the trees, kunai unsheathed, and dashed at the cornered runaway.

Two of them were stopped by Guy, and another two by Asuma.

The last one was taken out quickly by Kakashi.

"What are you here for?" He asked the ninja.

He only answered by weakly pointing at Kasumi.

They all looked at her as she began to back away from the scene.

Since they took care of those ninja following her, they can't retreat to report where she is.

Before she could make a break for it, she was stopped by Guy, who stood right in front of her, hands on his hips.

"So, a runaway huh? Seems pretty foolish to enter another ninja's territory. What makes you think we wouldn't kill you?"

"Because, you still haven't." she answered.

"Well, while we're all swapping stories, how about telling us yours." Kakashi suggested.

Seeing that cooperating with them might keep her alive, and from violence, Kasumi told them everything. She told them how Raidou crippled her brother, and her reason for leaving her village was revenge. She told them of finding him in the second tournament, but only with his memory erased because of Project Epsilon. She told them about her half sister, and how she was defeated by her so that she could kill Genra. Finally, she told them about the destruction of DOATEC, and the escape of her super clone Alpha-152.

"My, seems like you've had quite an adventure miss." Asuma commented.

"It's Kasumi." she said almost inaudibly.

"Well Kasumi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kakashi Hatake. These people are Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Might Guy."

"It's nice to meet you all, but I must be going. I'll only be trouble if I stay."

"On the contrary Kasumi," Guy said with a smile, "We'd love for you to stay. It's not everyday we meet a runaway as noble and kindhearted as you."

'Except for Haku.' Kakashi thought.

"No, I must go. If they gain knowledge that I am here, they might send others."

"Well, even if they do, I doubt they'll be a match for us." Guy said.

"You can stay here, where it's safe." Kurenai said with a smile.

"I don't understand. I'm a runaway, an outcast. You're supposed to be ending me at this very moment." She said.

"Well here's a secret: We aren't all like the other ninja clans. You haven't presented us as a threat. In fact, we see you as a soon to be friend. Besides, at least here you'll be able to sleep soundly and safely. Here's a room key. You're room will be under one of my students, Naruto Uzumaki."

Kasumi took the key slowly, then held it closely to her chest.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "it's been a long time since anyone has been willing to take me in despite the risks."

"Well, we're all about risks." Guy said.

Kasumi rose up and left out the door.

'Maybe I'll go take a nap now.' She thought.

She turned the corner just as a blonde haired boy skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Sorry Ma'am! Diddn't see you there." He said bashfully.

"Naruto! Watch where you're going!" Sakura said catching up to him. "Sorry miss, my friend can be quite the knucklehead at times."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"I see you've already met them." Kakashi said walking out.

"Who are you anyway?" Sasuke asked catching up.

"This is Kasumi. She comes from the Mugen Tenshin clan up north. She'll be with us for a while." Kakashi said.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura, a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Thanks. I think so too."

"I'm Sasuke-"

"Uchiha. Yes, I've met you're brother, Itachi Uchiha. I know you harbor a great hatred for him. He seems, dark, but not as insane as his blue partner."

"Where'd you meet him?" Sasuke asked, a little more intrigued by this woman now.

"He was once a close friend of mine. That is, until he murdered his village and tried to murder me."

That little not earned her stares from everyone.

"Well, my name's Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

"Hokage! Where is your Hokage?"

Her question was anwered by dark wandering stares, and she knew all too well what happened.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry. Hey Sakura, why don't you and the guys show Kasumi around. Being female I'm sure you two will have much to talk about." Kakashi suggested.

"Okay sure! Let's go to the raamen shop first! I swear you'll be hooked on it like I am!" Naruto exclaimed gleefully.

'The markings on his face seem familiar somehow.' Kasumi thought.

One thing was for certain, and she knew it. Eventually, Ayane would come.


	2. Helena and Alpha152

**_Helena and Alpha 152_**

DOATEC, her father's legacy, had fallen.

Her mother's death, had been advenged.

Chrsitie was defeated, but she wasn't killed. At least, that's what Helena brought herself to believe.

The atrocities of DOATEC still lingered on her mind: Raidou, Tengu, Genra, and Alpha 152.

All four symbolized the blackness her father let walk this earth.

Alpha 152 was still loose, running free, an untainted hatred for the world.

It seems the ninja girl wasn't able to defeat her. Typical.

A part of her wished that Zack left her on that helipad to burn.

At least then she would've seen mother again.

And what of Kokoro? It seems that now she is the only family she has left.

Helena lay in her hotel bed, looking at the window into the glorious afternoon sun.

In all its beauty, the world outside seemed gray to her troubled mind.

"At least, I was able to end something that brought even its owner more pain." she said aloud to herself.

There was a knock on her door.

"Miss. Douglas, your limo is here."

"Very well. I'll be out shortly."

She got dressed and got into the limo.

She was on her way to Japan, to seek out the ninja girl and give something.

**Alpha**

Freedom! Sweet, glorious freedom!

Freedom to do whatever she wished!

Destroy what she saw fit!

Alpha 152 flew through the air, enjoying the open space.

Her current location was over Russia.

The russian military picked up her energy readings as she flew over, and jets were dispatched.

When the jets came upon Alpha 152, she turned around, quick as a flash, and rendered them to shreds.

She floated in front of one of the men as they parachuted down to the ground.

She gave him a poke and observed how to soft he was, and how her poking seemed to irritate him.

'Such weak, insignificant creatures.' She thought, punching straight through his heart.

He gave one final gasp of life, and hung limp in his parachute.

Alpha 152 then proceeded to the others that were parachuting, all gaping in horror and the fate that awaited them.

'Such weak insignificant creatures.' she thought.

**Helena**

Her limo arrived at the airport, and as she stepped out, her cherished locket fell from her coat pocket.

She snatched it up in a flash and looked at her mother's smiling face.

Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered that dreadful day, and was replaced by anger by the woman who caused it.

_(flashback)_ "Hmph. You still don't remember who I am do you?" Christie said.

Helena looked into those cold grey eyes and saw the truth.

She clutched at her heart as Christie gave a loud cackle.

"YOU BITCH!" She said under her breath. _(end flashback)_

She closed the locket and continued towards the ticket line, her bodyguards hot on her tail.

When she purchased her ticket, she made her way towards the plane when her heart skipped a beat.

Standing at the window, looking at it without a care in the world, was Christie.

Helena felt a boiling rage rise up in her.

'_Of all the places, she had to be here!' _she thought.

A man walked by in front of her and Christie disappeared.

Helena felt herself get cold and shook her head.

'_Must've been a hallucination._' she thought again.

Making her way to the plane, she bumped into a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

The girl caught herself and jumped back up.

Helena recognized the girl as "Hitomi?"

Hitomi, gathering her things, looked up and said, "Oh! My bad Miss. Douglas. Didn't see you there."

"No, the fault is all mine. Allow me to help you with your things."

"Okay."

"So, what are you going to Japan for?"

"Well, my father needs Ein again, and he told me before he left that he was going back to his family in Japan."

Ein. The name sounded so famaliar to Helena.

She couldn't grasp it at that moment though.

"What about you?"

"I have to right all of my father's wrongs by destroying his last child."

"Is it another building?"

"A unique kind."

"Oh. Good luck then. Hope you succeed."

"You as well."

**Alpha**

Humans.

Such interesting creatures. I hate them all.

Why do I hate them?

Can't answer that, just do.

There's one person I hate the most.

That girl who looked like me.

Somehow, it feels like she's a clone of me, and I hate her for it.

Along with her are the rest of this pathetic civilization.

All I see are murderers, liars and losers.

They deserve my eradication.

Their entire existence is useless.

Alpha-152 destroyed a tower in China, and was enjoying herself with her untainted hatred for humanity.

She felt, however, that the girl that she fought is still a major threat.

When I do find that girl, I'll make sure to destroy her once and for all.

Until then, I'll just quake my thirst for destruction by annihilating one-fourth of Europe.

The stories of Hitler are indeed worth investigating and destroying.


	3. best friends and bitter siblings

**_A reunion of best friends and bitter siblings_**

"Where the hell are those ninja?" Ayane asked herself out loud.

"They've failed in their mission." Hayate said.

"I'll be off then." she said.

Hayate only closed his eyes and remained silent.

Ayane chose not to even acknowledge his silence and disappeared into the night.

Her search for her sister came up empty handed, and she felt a deep anger at that.

'She was always treated better. Always everyone's little princess.' She thought hotly.

The image of Kasumi getting carried away to start her training while she was shoed away crossed her mind.

Her memories of Genra, the man she called father, snatched from her.

The fact that even though she tries to be a good ninja by trying to silence her traitorous sister and it causes Hayate to dismiss her pissed her off.

What hurt the most, was that her own mother was so ashamed by her birth she didn't even acknowledge her as her daughter.

'And yet, Kasumi gets the better treatment. Even now, with being a nukenin, Hayate sends these weak ninja after her, knowing that she'll be able to fend them off.'

Her search brought her to Konoha, where she noticed the ribbon that had fell off Kasumi's hair.

She looked towards the town and narrowed her eyes.

'I know I'm not supposed to converse with other ninja, but they might know something.'

In the dead of night she entered the village and began her search for her sister.

"Can I help you with something?" came a voice.

She looked up to see Kakashi standing on a rooftop, staring at her.

"Yes, you can. I'm looking for a girl wearing blue kunoichi garments, with long reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes."

"Can't say I've seen her."

"I believe you have."

"What makes you figure that?"

"Because, I found this ribbon that belonged to her by your village. So, either she was able to sneak by, even with those ninja chasing her, or, she's been either captured or killed."

"Okay, you caught me, she's been killed. Happy?"

"No, because you're lying to me again! Tell me, or I'll..."

"What? Fight me? You're in over your head young lady."

Ayane merely growled at Kakashi and leapt at him.

He dodged it with, but was surprised to see her coming at him with her back to him.

He thought it would be a simple shoulder tackle, but ducked as her foot came lashing out at him.

They both landed a distance away.

Ayane began to prepare a ninpo blast as Kakashi prepared his sharingan.

'A ninpo blast? Could this be Ayane?'

His sharingan copied her technique as he began to match it.

Their blasts shook the entire town, and Kasumi awoke with a terrible dread in her mind.

'No! She's found me!'

As Ayane and Kakashi's fight still went on, she stopped as she noticed other ninja appearing.

Soon, she was surrounded by Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Guy, Neji, Kiba, Kurenai, Shino, Tenten, and few other guard ninja.

She stayed defensive until she saw her prize walking up.

In a flash she rushed at Kasumi, who was more than ready for her attack.

Ayane threw a punch.

Kasumi appeared right behind her and tackled her in to a wall.

Her back to Kasumi, she rolled towards her and dropped kicked her in her chest.

Kasumi fell to the ground but rose back up with beautiful agility.

"Kasumi!" Naruto yelled beginning to go help, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"This is their battle, let them settle this."

Their fight continued with both ladies suffering heavy wounds.

Ayane, determination and hatred burning in her, launched a surprise torpedo kick that sent Kasumi rolling a good distance.

Quickly, Ayane performed a lightning ninpo blast and directed at Kasumi.

Before it even met the middle distance between them, it was stopped by another ninpo blast.

Everyone looked towards its source to see Ryu Hayabusa standing on top of a building.

"Ryu, stay out of this." Came another voice.

Everyone looked to see Hayate standing on top of the same building.

"I made a promise to you long ago Hayate, that I would protect your sister's life, even if you're the one trying to take it."

"This is a situation I ask you to stay out of." Hayate said.

"Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be family members?" Naruto yelled.

"Stay out of this brat!" Ayane shot back.

"What'd you say?" Naruto replied angrily.

"Ayane, now is not the time." Hayate said.

"Niisan. Please-" Kasumi began.

"No more pleading Kasumi. You know the penalty for leaving the village." Hayate said.

"But I did it for you! To restore the honor lost by Uncle Raidou." Kasumi said with tears forming in her eyes.

Naruto, prone to rescueing the damsel in distress, yelled, "Hey! What's with you people and this kill the runaway stuff? She said she did it for you! You should be grateful she cared enough to do that! Not trying to kill her because of some stupid tradition!"

"You, have no idea the weight of authority I must carry young ninja. You have now idea the pressure that's being put on me. No idea what's expected of me from my clan and my father."

"What about mother?" Kasumi yelled back, tears streaming down her face.

"Mother doesn't have a say in this Kasumi." And he added, rather reluctantly, "Now die."

All her memories of Hayate. All her memories of Ayane, seemed to disappear in that breif moment of emotion.

What she felt, was intense anger at both of them.

She couldn't believe he would be so cold.

After all her pleading, it was to no avail.

He belonged to the traditions of the Mugen Tenshin clan now.

Hayate leapt at her with his sword drawn.

His sword was blocked by Ryu Hayabusa.

From how close he was, both Kasumi and Ryu could see the intense self-hatred he felt for himself at that moment.

They jumped from each other, and Hayate shielded his sword.

Beside him, Ayane was still exhausted from her battle with Kasumi.

"Come Ayane. We shall finish this another day."

They both did the little presto chango disppearo act, leaving an exhausted Kasumi to cry on the ground.

"Sakura, Hinata, Ino, please take Kasumi to her room while we talk to our new friend." Kakashi said looking at Ryu.


	4. Soulless Assassins

**_Soulless Assassins_**

When Kasumi awoke the next day, she wasn't surprised to see Ryu standing by her window looking down at all the townsfolk.

"Feeling better? You suffered alot of damage last night." he said.

"I'm better." she said lying to herself as well as him.

'Now die.' The words that escaped her brother's lips sent another sharp pain throughout her entire body.

"I'm sorry to say that for now, I must go. There is a matter that I must attend to, but I'll be back shortly."

"Ryu, you're such a super ninja, but, thank you, for last night." She said blushing a little.

Hiding his own blush behind his mask he said, "Your welcome. Farewell Kasumi."

With that said he disappeared, leaving Kasumi with a funny feeling in her stomach.

Her thoughts on her family were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kasumi!", it was Sakura, "Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke and I are going to the raamen shop. Wanna come with?"

"Sure." Kasumi said.

Any other feeling besides sorrow and disappointment would be a godsend to her right now.

**Christie**

In the darkness of some distance lair sat Victor Donovan.

A quarter of his face looked charred, a going away present from the fireball of Ryu Hayabusa.

He sat there, looking in the mirror at his abomination of a face, then punched the mirror.

"Christie!" he bellowed.

Out of the shadow stepped the femme fatale/ the killer of Maria Douglas.

"You called?" she said rather casually.

"Find those ninja, and Helena Douglas. Kill them all. Do not return to me until it is finished. Also, expect some competition, as others who invested in the company are also looking for those ninja, as well as Miss. Douglas. Don't give them that chance. Now, begone with you!" he said with a flick of his wrist.

Christie gave a malevolent smile.

Now, she would be able to pay the purple haired bitch back for beating her at the DOATEC Tritower.

Revenge would be sweet...

**Helena**

On her plane, Helena felt uneasy, as though she was being watched.

She would occasionally look around to see if anyone looked suspicious.

When she would, her feeling would disappear, but come back when she halted her search.

'Sooner I'm off this plane the better.' she thought closing her eyes, but not really sleeping.

The plane landed at 6:00 p.m.

Helena exited the plane and looked around at all the oriental stares that followed her magnificence.

Yes, she was well known as the daughter of Fame Douglas, as well as losing his entire company to what the news called "a terrible fire."

'Now,' she thought, 'if I were a ninja, where would I hide?'

Her eyes immediately turned towards the mountains.

With her bodyguards at her heels, she began her 'little stroll' into the territories of the ninja.

Suddenly, there was a ring from her cell.

"Hello?" she said picking it up.

"My apologies ma'am. We couldn't locate Kasumi, but, from what we've gathered, she is hidden somewhere in a small town in the mountains."

"Then bring the chopper so I can begin my search." she said coldly.

"Yes Miss. Douglas."

**Ayane and Hayate**

'That Bitch!' Ayane thought taking a warm bath.

'Of all the rotten luck! I almost had her! Then Ryu-sama had to step in and save her! Damn it!'

She got out the bath and dried herself off.

"Ayane." a voice said.

She opened the bathroom door and was surprised to see Hayate.

"Yes Hayate-sama." She said immediately.

"Once you are dressed, meet me in the council chambers to discuss with the elders what we have found out." he said.

"Yes Hayate-sama. Right away."

She got dressed as fast as she could and ran to the council chambers.

Sitting in a circle were all the elders of the Mugen Tenshin and the Hajin-mon clan.

Ayane took her seat in what was once Genra's.

"This does spark a problem." An elderly lady said in a scratchy voice.

"With her in the hands of the enemy, there's no telling what may be found out through interrogation."

"But what are we to do elder?" Hayate asked.

"It is very simple," an old man said,"we will meet with the leader of their village and arrange that she be handed back over to her respective clan for her execution under our rules and regulations."

Hayate held back a grimace at the word 'execution.'

"I understand that you two still have feelings towards your sister," another elder said,"but I applaud you for putting your traditions and customs above your family ties."

In the bowels of his mind, though he hid it well, Hayate was disgusted with the council for that comment, as well as himself and Ayane for what they're doing.

Ever since he ordered ninja to hunt down Kasumi, his mother hasn't been talking to him much.

Their relationship was strained due to Kasumi's decision to choose true honor over the the false honor and hypocrisy that he leads now.

**Ryu**

On his way towards what his destination, Ryu had second thoughts about leaving Kasumi in the hands of those ninja.

Sure, they seemed friendly, but a mask is so easy to wear and to fool the one you show it too.

Still, he had other business to attend to, yet...

He stopped, turned around and started back towards the hidden leaf village.

The least he could do was stay with her in her time of sorrow.

Yet, he couldn't shake a certain negative feeling.

It was the same feeling he felt when he was in the tower, right before that creature was released.

Was...Alpha coming back for Kasumi?

With that idea now fresh in his mind, Ryu increased his pace back to Konoha.

'If that's true then,' he thought, 'then the petty squabbles between Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate will be on hold again.'

Somewhere in the distance, Alpha 152 felt a jolt fly through her.

'So, that's where she is eh? At least now, she's mine.'

This new knowledge of Kasumi's location caused Alpha to stop what she was doing (obliterating half of New York) and race towards Konoha, the sight of Kasumi's blood on her hands fueling her desire for bloodshed and carnage.


	5. Alpha's Surprise

**_Alpha's surprise_**

It seemed, unknown to Kasumi, that everyone was looking for her.

The first person to find her, was everyone's super ninja Ryu.

He searched the village until he found her trying to teach the genin the oboro move.

"Kasumi," he said urgently, "we must leave. You are in terrible danger."

"How?" she asked, her smile fading.

"Alpha 152 is on its way."

This news made Kasumi's face grow white with horror.

"You can't be serious!" she bellowed.

"Hey Kasumi, who's this Alpha 152 person?" Naruto asked.

"The devil child of my father Fame Douglas, and his traitorous friend Victor Donovan." Helena said entering the scene with Tsunade.

"Lady Helena? What are you doing her?" Kasumi asked.

"Because you're ninja friend is correct. While in my chopper, my men picked up the energy readings of Alpha 152. She is on route to this very place."

That info caused Kasumi to wobble a little.

She couldn't believe that beast was coming here.

"What can we do?" she asked Helena.

"We must fight it. It's the only way right now to keep it at bay. When weak enough, it will flee to recover its strength. The catch is, any technique used on it will be expected next time we fight it." Helena said.

"Well then, we must put aside our differences...again." Ayane said appearing by Ryu with Hayate.

"So, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

Before anyone could answer, Alpha popped up out of the ground, and sent a wave of energy towards everyone, blasting them back.

The ninja of Konoha were in a state of shock.

She looked exactly like Kasumi, minus the green, nude, liquid look.

Alpha gave a skin crawling death rattle, then rushed at Kasumi.

Ayane interrupted her with a fast yet powerful heel to the face.

Alpha flipped in the air, then round housed Ayane's left cheek.

Ayane was sent flying into a house.

"Whoa!" Naruto said beside the other shocked genin.

Kasumi began to match Alpha move for move until Alpha pulled a fast one and rammed Kasumi into a brick wall.

Enraged, Naruto and the others joined the fight.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and hit Alpha with a direct it.

"Chidori!" Sasuke chimed in, smashing his chidori into the already grounded Alpha.

In a flash, Alpha grabbed Naruto by his collar, held two fingers by his forehead, then blasted him away with an psycho energy blast.

She then flipped onto Sasuke's back and pulled him to the ground.

She bashed his head a couple of times before jumping off in a ghostly float.

Ryu rushed at her and landed a few blows, but the intense speed of this demon proved formidable for the super ninja.

Along with Hayate, they both double teamed her, and it seemed victory was at hand.

At the last second, she teleported behind both of them, and with her inhuman leg, super roundhoused them into a wall.

The ninja of Konoha decided they'd seen enough and jumped in.

Shikamaru looked at the figure to see she had no shadow.

"Well, keeping her still is out of the question." he said.

Naruto and Sasuke rose slowly, both recovering from their injuries delivered by this femme demon.

Kiba and Akamaru performed the man-beast taijutsu, but even their animal speed was too slow to keep up with Alpha.

She was truly taken by surprise by the Hyuugas.

Hinata, as flexible and quick as she is was able to get up close enough to hit an energy point on Alpha.

This seemed to hurt alot, as Alpha, in a fit of rage, was about to smash Hinata when Naruto jumped in the way, receiving the full blow.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled at her crush.

"Eight Trigams...2 palms...4 palms...8 palms...16 palms...32 palms...64 palms..."

Neji successfully weakened the monster, and that's when Helena, fed up with watching her father's fault run free with calamity, stepped in.

She, along with the rejuvinated Kasumi, Ryu, Ayane, Hayate, Kakashi, Asuma, Tsunade, Kurenai, Guy, and Jiraiya all teamed up, and with immense effort hurt Alpha enough that it began to flee.

"Time to finish this!" Ayane said casting a ninpo blast.

She fired and it hit Alpha on target.

While it was stunned, it was once again hit by Rasengan, Chidori, and now Lightning Blade.

However, instead of it dying, something else happened.

Some strange portal opened up, and to Ryu, Kasumi, Hayate, and especially Ayane's fear and disbelief stepped out...Raidou.

Alpha jumped away, feeling that the appearence of this new creature was just what it needed for an escape.

Raidou looked at all the ninja, then his eyes narrowed on Ryu, Kasumi, Hayate, and Ayane.

"No." Kasumi whispered.

"It cannot be." Ayane said in a shaky voice.

"Oh but it is my daughter. And about my death, why I'm sure looking forward to repaying the favor."

But the portal still didn't close, and to Helena's and the ninja's worse fear, stepped out the monster-ninja Genra, then, Tengu.

"Hah! I told you death wouldn't keep us!" Tengu said happily.

"Time for a vengence streak!" Raidou chime in.

"Not good." Kasumi said.


	6. Connections

**_Connections_**

"Kasumi! Kasumi!"

Kasumi awoke with a start.

Her last image were those that past who should have stayed that way.

"Where's Genra and...and...Alpa?"

"Well, I don't know who this Genra is, but Alpha got away. Helena used some sort of device that apparently acts like an anti-Alpha wave. It made her all wavy and disorientated." Sakura said.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked.

She began to rise out of bed when she realized that she had no clothes on.

She quickly got back under the covers, hiding a not so hidden blush.

"Don't worry, only us girls checked you for any permanent damage after Alpha knocked you and your sister out." Hinata said.

"Ayane and Hayate are here?" Kasumi asked shocked.

"Yeah. They figured since Alpha was after you, and its destruction is more important that your desertion, they've decided to put off hunting you down until Alpha is eliminated." Sakura said.

"Oh." she didn't sound very happy to hear that.

"I'll be right back." Sakura said leaving Hinata alone to talk to Kasumi.

"You like Naruto?" Kasumi asked.

"What? Oh...um...yes." Hinata said almost inaudibly, "was I that obvious?"

"Only to me. I can tell you do, especially the way you look at him."

"Yes but...I'm not sure whether or not it would work out. Plus I'm too shy to approach him and speak my feelings. Just the way I am." She said in a depressed tone.

"I know how you feel. I have those same feelings for someone close, but, I can never get myself to tell him, for fear that he doesn't share the same feelings."

"Plus," Hinata said closing her eyes, "there was my father."

"Let me guess: he was always hard on you? Always pushing you to live up to his expectations? Always going on about how you must uphold the pride of the clan?"

"Yeah! But how did you-"

"Trust me, my father was the same way too." Kasumi said darkly, "he's the main reason Hayate and Ayane are the way they are now."

"How?"

"He was always hard on my brother, and he always looked at Ayane as though she was disgusting. We used to be best friends. I didn't know about her birth, and even if I had known, I still wouldn't have cared. My thoughts on her, unlike everyone else, was that she isn't like the monster that created her, yet that was how she was looked at. A breach in the 'purity' of our village. I never thought that I'd be ashamed to be apart of it."

Hinata looked at Kasumi with wide eyes, eyes that said, 'I wish there was something I could do.'

Sasuke was walking down the street and turned a corner.

What he saw, even for his attitude, shocked him.

Helena, in an alley, out of sight, was silently crying.

He had second thoughts about going over there, but wanting to know what happened, he went over there the ninja way.

He saw a locket in her hand with a picture of a woman in it.

"Mother, I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you." he heard Helena say between tears.

"Welcome to my world." He said startling her.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." she said coldly.

"Well, I saw you crying, and thought that I'd come over to see why."

"You wouldn't understand how if feels-"

"To lose people close to you? Yeah, I know that feeling."

"And how could you."

"Because my own brother murdered my entire clan."

"Well, at least you weren't there to witness it."

"Aren't you going to tell me about your mom?"

"Assassination, for me, that she got in the way of."

"Know who did it?"

"Yes."

"Did they pay for it?"

"I don't know."

Ayane was walking down a path from the Hokage faces when she felt someone behind her.

"Hey!" It was Naruto.

Sigh "What do you want?" she said annoyed.

"What do you have against Kasumi?"

"None of your business."

"Isn't she your sister?"

"Yes."

"Then...why?"

"Because she betrayed the code."

"That isn't why _you_ hunt her."

"How can you tell me my own motives!?"

"Because the way you look at her, like she's your worst enemy! What did she ever do to you?"

Fed up with his questioning, Ayane bellowed, "We were sisters yes! The only difference was our pasts! Do you know what I am little boy? A mistake! A smudge in life! A child of rape! A being created from a monster! All my life, while I was treated like the town's physical symbol of shame and disappointment, she was everyone's little princess! In my entire life, I was obsolete! Useless! Because there was no one, absolutely no one, who needed or even wanted me! Then, there was Genra. Raidou was my real father, but I considered Genra my father. He was the only man in my life who showed me that I had a purpose, that in someone's eyes, I was important and needed. There was also Hayate, who knew of my birth, and still saw me as a person, and they both made me feel...necessary."

Flashbacks of Haku and Gaara appeared in Naruto's mind, along with his own past.

"You're not alone."

"What?"

"I said, you're not alone."

"How, who else knows the crushing depression forced isolation brings?"

"You're looking at him."

"I find that hard to believe, considering you actually have friends."

"Before, they weren't my friends. Sasuke was my goal to surpass, and Sakura always acted like I didn't exist. The people of this village hated and feared me because of what's locked up inside of me."

"And what would that be?"

"The Nine Tailed Fox."

Ayane's face showed signs of shock, surprise, and somewhat, sorrow.

"When you talk about obsolete, useless, a smudge on life, I know about two other people who could vouch for those feelings. Bottom line, you're not alone. But that still isn't an excuse to hunt down your own sister."

"Your views, and mine, are totally different." Ayane said, then vanished, leaving Naruto to ponder on her suffering.

Hayate was sitting on one of the rooftops, watching the sun set over the mountains.

"You know, you can always fake her death, just to get her off the hook." came a voice.

"You already know the procedure of dealing with a runaway Ryu." he said.

Hayabusa appeared from behind a chimney and took a seat beside his friend.

"I do appreciate you sticking to your promise though."Hayate added with a small smile.

"In a way, it was a good idea to bring everyone here."

"How?"

"Everyone's making a connection to somebody else."

"Explain your theory Ryu."

"Kasumi and Hinata have found out they had the same minded father. Helena discovered the thing she shares most with Sasuke Uchiha was the loss of her family, and the void that takes her heart. Ayane has just recieved a revelation, that she isn't the only person in the world, whose past was tragic and traumatizing."

"True."

"If you'll excuse me, I must be going. Just had to stop to tell you that."

Ryu rose, and was at the edge of the roof when Hayate called him.

"Before you leave, answer me this," he said not looking at him, "do you love Kasumi?"

There was a moment of silence before,

"Farewell Hayate."

Kasumi lay sound asleep in her bed when Ryu appeared.

He pulled down his mask, and planted a kiss on her forehead, before disappearing again.

Kasumi awoke to see what touched her, and upon seeing nothing, went back to sleep.


	7. Slavery

**_Slavery_**

"Guess what! We're _all_ going on a mission." Kakashi said happily, along with Kurenai, Asuma and Guy.

"Are the other ninja and Miss. Douglas coming too?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it was actually their idea to do this mission with us." Kurenai added.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

At that moment, the room went dark, and Helena entered carrying a display screen.

Ryu carried in a monitor and Kasumi followed closely with the papers.

Her eyes slowly looked down Ryu's back before, realizing what she was looking at, looked back straight ahead, blushing furiously.

Only the females present saw Kasumi looking at him.

After they were organized, Helena turned it on.

She was wearing a cowboy outfit, as she felt very western in this country.

A large map of a number of facilities popped up.

Helena, with a large ruler, lightly tapped it on the screen.

"These facilities, are all slave plants. If you're all familiar with WWII, they also act like the concentration camps the Jews were put in. These facilities, are centered on the outskirts of the town, that they had to build themselves for their higher classed overlords."

"So, in a way, it's like a fusion of the concentration camps, and the egyptian slavery?" Sakura asked.

"My what intelligent young women you have in this village." Helena said with a hint of admiration.

Sakura felt herself blush from embarassment.

"So what's our mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Straight to the point? I like it. Our mission, is to liberate these slaves, and to strike a blow against those who also practice this abomination of labor, annihilate their town. That is, if the leader isn't willing to let them go peacefully." (Can anyone say: Moses moment.)

"When to we leave?" Neji asked.

"We've already left." Asuma said with a smile.

Everyone was dumbstuck with that.

"Just look outside your windows." Kakashi said.

Everyone looked outside to see clouds rushing past them.

"When'd this happen?" Naruto asked fretfully.

"Only moments after we entered." Guy said with a smile.

They arrived there the next morning, landing on the outskirts, three miles from the camps.

Everyone walked outside, and was shocked, disgusted, and angered at what they saw.

Children and elders getting whipped and thrown about as they attempted to move stones or large pieces of metal.

One little girl, to their horror, fell and dropped her stone down the path that she just walked up.

She began to cry and slowly got up when a slaver yanked her up by her medium, dirty hair.

Kasumi, burning in her fury, flipped in the air and dropped kicked the slaver in the face so hard he flew downt the pathway.

This attracted the attention of the other slavers, who began to rush up the pathway to see what happened.

They saw Hayabusa standing in front of Kasumi, brandishing his kunai.

Kasumi, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were tending to the little girl, giving her food and water.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of them asked, his mouth full of missing teeth.

"I wish to speak to the one in charge of this place." Helena said in a businesslike manner.

"That can't be arranged."

"I'm sure it can. I'm asking nicely; otherwise, we shall kill you on our way to your leader, just as my friend just did to that slaver." she said pointing at the slaver at the bottom of the path.

"Very well, but the girl stays!"

"She's coming with me." Kasumi said in a voice that wasn't her own.

This voice was cold, dangerous, and unnegotiable. The voice of a killer.

The men seemed to catch her drift, as they let her, along with the little girl, pass on through.

Kasumi gave them a deadly look as she passed them, daring them to try something.

The little girl clung to Kasumi's waist as she walked by the glaring men.

They arrived at the palace/castle and, with the negotiation skills of Helena, were able to pass to see their lord.

"Who thinks they are so important as to enter my court unannounced?" Their lord said in anger.

"I am." Helena said walking forward, unnerved by the way he glared at her.

"What business do you have here?"

"She is here to do what I have come to do." came a voice.

Helena looked behind her to see a man in robes with a staff walking forward.

In the waiting room, the women were tending to the little girl.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice.

"Sarah." she said quietly.

"Where's your mommy?" Ino asked even more sweetly, earning a death stare from Sakura.

"She got sick, and the mean men came in and took her outside. I heard her scream, then they came in and said she had to go to the infirmary. But, I haven't seen her since."

Everyone in the room exchanged glances of deep sorrow and pity for the little girl.

"Don't worry Sarah. You can stay with us until your mom gets better." Tenten said.

Her face lit up at this for she hugged Tenten tightly around the neck.

Kasumi went over and began to play games like patty cake or I spy with the little girl.

Ryu saw her and couldn't help but smile.

Ayane also saw this, and her hatred for Kasumi seemed to lower itself.

_She isn't so bad, I guess_ she thought.

Hayate saw this, and felt a great disgust with himself for what he has put her through.

"What makes you think that I'll let these little rats go?" the leader said.

"Well, the fact that you call them rats must mean they have no value." Helena said.

"No, they do, they just have as much rights, as a rat."

"If you do not release them, then I shall cast seven plagues upon your city." the robed man threatened.

"Then you'd best get your spellbook ready, because I say no! Guards! take these two to the dungeon for interrupting my happy hour!"

At that moment, Ryu, Hayate, Ayane, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kasumi burst from a wall.

As guards ran towards them, they were pelted with shuriken, each one hitting a vital organ.

They made their escape, and ran back to the ship, hidden in the dunes.

Back in the ship, they gave Sarah a room with the girls.

When she first saw that she would be able to sleep in an actual bed, she jumped on it with energy, and in two minutes was fast asleep.

All of the girls (even Ayane and Helena) wanted to pinch her cheeks. She was so adorable!

"Ryu," Kasumi said when she caught him alone, reading, "I know it was you who kissed my forehead."

Ryu froze, then set his book down.

"How do you figure that?"

"Because, I know that you like me."

If Ryu was swallowing something, he would be choking on it after that statement.

He sat there, looking anywhere but her, and didn't notice her sit down next to him.

She put her hand on his cheek, turned his face towards her, and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Had they not heard Sakura coming their way, they would've went farther.


	8. The Plan

**_The Plan_**

"I will make him regret rationthat." Helena said in a cold tone regarding the way the king treated her.

"And how shall we go about that little agenda?" Kakashi asked in a cool tone.

"Simple, we shall free all of these people and, if need be, kill the king to ensure it never happens again."

"Will this be covert, or just an all out war?" Kurenai asked.

"If secrecy is in our grasp, we should make use of it until it has run out." Ryu suggested.

"I agree." Asuma added, "we should keep it quiet until we're caught."

"Very well, we shall start tomorrow morning, stalk certain guards by day, and free the prisoners by night." Helena said.

"Are any of those kids coming with us?" Ayane asked unenthusiastically.

"Whoever will be of most help can come." Helena said, "if they can contribute to our cause, they're more than welcome. Who do you pick?"

"For the afternoon stalk, I'll go with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto can join us during the liberation." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"I'll take Neji Hyuuga with me during the afternoon." Guy said.

"I'll take Shino while Hinata and Kiba can stay to help around the ship." Kurenai said.

"Right, I'll be taking Shikamaru and Ino; their talents might come in handy." Asuma said.

"Very well. Meet me here in the morning, and I'll fill you in on what I discovered in our short stay there." Helena said walking out as quickly as she called the meeting.

"She's a cheery one isn't she." Asuma commented as she left.

Ayane and Hayate also left, then Ryu.

"So tell me Kasumi," Kurenai said when the rest of the men left, "who catches your eye?"

Kasumi began to blush furiously.

This was a subject she wasn't real gossipy on.

"Is it Kakashi?"

"Oh! No! I mean, he is a bit handsome, but he's much too reserved for my tastes."

"What about Guy?"

"Never."

"Asuma?" Kurenai's eyebrows rose at this.

"No. I already know you like him, and he returns it."

Kurenai looked away for a minute and also began to blush.

She quickly regained herself, but was still blushing furiously.

"Is it," she said thinking, then smiling, "Ryu Hayabusa?"

Kasumi was drinking water at the time when she spit it out.

"Um...yes." she said almost inaudibly.

"You know, we should all have a girls night tonight!" Ino said running into the room with Sakura, Hinata and Tenten at her heels.

"What's the occasion?" Kurenai asked.

"Just to get to know each other better." Ino said smiling.

"Okay, I'm in. Kasumi?"

"Sure. We'd still have to get Ayane and Helena though."

The next three hours were filled with many attempts to convince the cold and reserved women to join them.

After one hour of persistently asking Ayane, Hayate caved in and told her to do it to make more friends.

Since Hayate asked her she agreed, bitterly.

The next thirty minutes was trying to get into Helena's room.

When that was accomplished, they continued to bug the opera singer until, because of how irritating they were, she gave in.

They went to one end of the ship in pajamas and sat down making a circle.

They turned off the lights and lit scented candles around the circle.

Ino stepped forward holding a candle stick in her hand wearing a yellow pajama outfit.

"Dear sisters, we are gathered here today, away from the men and that hunk Sasuke (Sakura gave her a death stare.) to bond in our moment of just meeting each other."

They turned off the lights and blew out the candles.

"Okay, here's how it goes. You introduce yourself, tell us what you do, and something or someone you like. Preferably someone. I'll start. My name is Ino Yamanaka. I am a kunoichi of Konoha and the person I like is my future husband Sasuke Uchiha!" she said drooling a little.

"My name is Tenten, and I'm also a Kunoichi of Konoha. There are two things that I like and they are weapons along with the belief that any female ninja can be just as good as a male!" she said raising her fists with burning eyes.

This little act earned her a round of applause from everyone but Helena, who cracked a small smile at the youth within these young women.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I'm a Kunoichi from Konoha. The thing that I like the most is...is...Naruto Uzumaki." she said quietly.

Everyone in the room went quiet for a minute.

Ayane felt a small twinge of jealousy that she quickly dismissed.

"Well good for you!" Ino said cheerfully. _Why she'd like that idiot is beyond me._

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I am a proud Kunoichi of Konoha. The man I love the most is Sasuke Uchiha, _my _future husband!" she said glaring at Ino.

"Stop acting like he'll fall for you billboard brow!"

"Like you have a better chance Ino pig!"

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi," Kurenai interrupted, "and I'm a jonin from Konoha. My greatest hobby would have to be my genjutsu."

"My name is Kasumi, and I'm a...shinobi. The thing I want most is to return to my village."

Everyone in the circle but Helena and Ayane began to say supportive things to Kasumi.

"My name is Ayane, and I'm the current leader of the Hajin Mon ninja. The thing I want most is to destroy the last product of DOATEC."

"My name is Helena Douglas, and I am the former leader of DOATEC. What I want most is to find the kill the murderers of my parents."

"Okay, next faze," Ino said smiling, "is my personal favorite."

She took out a sack.

"Within this sack are the names of all the guys on the ship. This game is very simple: we pull a name, find the guy, tie him up, and torture him for about ten to thirty minutes. Whatever our comes to our minds."

"What about your advanced ninja?" Helena asked.

"That's why we have Kasumi, Ayane and Kurenai! Now! the first name is...ugh, Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura and Ino's eyes blared with malevoelence at this.

"Let's go."

Naruto was just coming from the bathroom when the troop of girls, minus Helena, jumped him, tied him up, and took him back to his room.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Naruto yelled struggling to be free.

"This, is going to be sweet." Ino said removing his shoes and holding a feather.


End file.
